The next Gordon Research Conference on Aging (August, 1983) will focus on three emerging research activities: 1) life-prolonging manipulations; 2) environmental factors that may modulate aging; 3) the exploration of aging by the study of age-related physiologic changes. Food restriction in mammals and in invertebrate species will be considered with emphasis on possible basic mechanisms underlying the life-prolonging and antiaging action. DHEA and exercise will be explored in a similar fashion. Environmental factors such as noise and environmental manipulation of circadian rhythms will be assessed in relation to age-related disease as well as aging per se. The last focus will be a consideration of the way physiological processes can be used as biomarkers of aging and as tools for investigating the basic nature of aging. In addition to the three primary areas of focus, the complex interrelationships between aging and disease will be evaluated.